


Blue night

by My_light_bulb_just_died



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), ITZY (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst, Dreamcatcher is only in the background, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Totally Spies!, Torture, Violence, Yeji and Jisu are basically the moms, don't worry no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_light_bulb_just_died/pseuds/My_light_bulb_just_died
Summary: The girls are secret agents fighting against crime in South Korea. Their job is to go in the field, combat the bad guys and lock them up. Simple enough. But, that night, when they went on a mission they had been planning for months, they didn't expect to lose one member of their team in the process.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written as a one shot but I divided it into chapters so it would be easier to read. That’s why there’s not necessarily a cliffhanger at the end of each chapter, it was not designed to make you want to read the next one. Also, I’m sorry if it sometimes seem like I have no idea what I’m talking about, I’m no secret agent between us. Anyways, I would really like to know your opinion so don’t hesitate to leave a comment (I will happily respond). That said, please enjoy!
> 
> (I apologize for any mistake, English is not my first language and this is not betad.)

Ryujin’s dream abruptly ended, the girl being unpleasantly awaken by the sound of her alarm clock. The girl grunted, wishing it wasn’t morning already. She hated being awaken in the middle of a dream. Who doesn’t?

She blindly searched around with her right hand, hoping to find the object which had woken her up and finally silence it. Once she succeeded in doing so, she turned around to hug from behind the still fast asleep girl next to her. Ryujin, being a light sleeper, always wondered how deep Yuna was asleep to never hear the sound of their alarm.

Ryujin gently kissed the back of Yuna’s neck, being careful not to wake her up yet. She still wanted to enjoy this moment a little bit, to enjoy the peace before they had to get to work. She took a minute to look at what she could see of Yuna’s sleeping face and admired her beauty. The girl’s breathing was deep and regular, her chest going up and down softly. Mornings were always difficult, but waking up next to the love of her life always helped.

Ryujin closed her eyes, getting closer to the still sleeping girl, and inhaled her scent. The smell of her vanilla shampoo invaded her nostrils. She took it all in, filling her lungs as much as she could, never feeling drunk enough. This was definitely her favorite way to wake up, she thought to herself.

Ryujin lifted her head, knowing it was time to wake her girlfriend up. She gently tucked Yuna’s hair behind her ear with her left hand and leaned in to give her a tender kiss on the cheek. She then lowered her hand to place it on the other girl’s bare stomach, drawing small patterns with her fingers.

That seemed to do the trick, as the younger girl finally made a little sound, indicating she was awake, but not opening her eyes yet. Ryujin softly kissed Yuna’s cheek again.

“Good morning beautiful.” she whispered in her ear. “Were you dreaming?”

“Hmmmm” was Yuna’s answer. That made Ryujin laugh. She often wondered how a person this cute could even exist.

“It’s time to wake up baby.” the older girl told her.

This time Yuna didn’t answer but turned around instead, still in Ryujin’s arms. She buried her face in the crook of the latter’s neck and wrapped her arms around her, in an attempt to get even closer.

“Don’t want to... Hug me for a little bit more, please?” Yuna asked, voice muffled in Ryujin’s shoulder.

Ryujin decided she would tease her a little bit. “Hmm, I don’t know, we should really get up.”

“Pretty please?” Yuna asked one more time, this time looking up with puppy eyes. If Ryujin didn’t already want to say yes, she knew this face would have incapacitated her to turn the younger girl down.

“On one condition then.”

“Which one?” Ryujin could see Yuna’s invisible dog ears raise on her head, giving her her full attention.

“I will grant your wish if you give me a kiss.” Ryujin said, a smile making its way onto her not-so-serious face.

Without wasting any time, Yuna leaned in so that their lips would meet in a tender kiss. The kiss was full of love. Ryujin happily sighed as their lips moved in unison, feeling proud of herself for her teasing.

“I love you.” she said, pulling away after some time.

“I love you too.” Yuna answered, before putting her face back where it used to be, enjoying her last minutes of rest.

\-----

When Ryujin and Yuna finally walked into the kitchen, they were not surprised to see Yeji and Jisu already making breakfast, their backs facing them. It wasn’t a secret that these two had less trouble at waking up than Yuna did.

In a way, it kind of became a habit for Yeji and Jisu to prepare breakfast for everyone. And the two of them didn’t complain. They actually took this as an opportunity to spend more time together.

Indeed, the two older girls, who had been dating for the longest time, always had trouble finding time for themselves as they had to take care of the other three girls. They liked to think of themselves as their ‘improvised moms’, even though the age difference was almost unnoticeable. They always took this role seriously, especially with Yuna, the youngest one of them. Since none of them never really had parents, they wanted to make sure the girls got to experience a similar feeling to being part of a family.

“Good morning unnies!” Yuna greeted them.

Yeji turned around, finally noticing the two girls. “Oh hi!” she greeted them back. “We didn’t hear you two coming.”

“Did you sleep well?” Jisu asked the both of them.

“Yes, thank you.” Ryujin answered smiling.

“Where’s Chaeryeong?” Yuna wondered aloud.

“She’s taking a shower. She should be done soon.” Yeji told her. “We’re almost done with breakfast too, you can sit at the table if you want.”

“Ah okay. Thank you unnie!” Yuna smiled widely. She then took Ryujin’s hand and led her to the table in the center of the living room. It was already set, probably thanks to Jisu.

The two love birds sat next to each other as they waited for the others. It was almost a rule in this house that all of them should eat at least one meal together every day. It was always a great way to share funny stories and all sorts of things. It was really important for them to maintain a close relationship.

All five girls had been recruited by a top secret agency to fight crime in Korea over ten years ago. All of them were orphans. They had never known how it felt to have a family. So when this agency brought them together, they firstly discovered what it was like to have friends, and then decided to form their own little family.

For years, they trained together to become the best spies no one had ever seen. They went through rough times but always managed to get back up. They worked best as a team and their agency knew that well. Their unbreakable bond was what made them so unstoppable.

The five girls were now about to put an end to a five months case, the biggest one they’ve had so far. A very dangerous group was working on one of the most destructive weapons ever created in all history in the heart of Seoul. They were acting in the most secretive way, staying on the low until they would play their cards.

But what they didn’t know was that the girls were one step ahead of them, and that they wouldn’t let them execute their plan.

Everything was ending tonight. The girls had been training for the past few weeks for this special operation. They were ready.

Not long after, Chaeryeong entered the living room, her hair still wet. She greeted the two girls and the sat down to Yuna’s right. Yeji and Jisu followed closely as they came in with breakfast only seconds later. They sat opposite Ryujin and Yuna. Everyone started eating, chatting happily with each other.

When they were almost done, Yeji, being the leader, naturally decided to bring up the subject of their upcoming mission. “Okay girls, is everyone feeling good today?” she asked.

“Well I’m a little anxious but I’m sure it’ll pass.” confessed Chaeryeong, smiling softly to reassure the older girl.

“What about you Yuna?” Yeji couldn’t help but worry about the youngest of them. If something happened to her, she wouldn’t be able to forgive herself. Yuna was so young, she was still a baby in her eyes.

“I’m feeling okay for now but the stress will probably come later in the day.” Yuna answered honestly.

“Okay. Ryujin?” Yeji asked, turning her head in her direction. Ryujin simply gave her a thumbs up and a smile. That was enough for the leader.

Even though Yeji expected all the answers she got from each member, she had this habit of always asking how they were feeling before a mission. If one of them showed even an ounce of discomfort or uncertainty, she would do everything in her power so they wouldn’t feel that way anymore. Their well-being was her priority.

“If everyone is done with breakfast, we should get going.” Jisu chimed in. “We have a long day ahead of us.”

“We still have a few things we need to do, but we’re leaving at 12:00.” added Yeji, looking at Jisu.

“Got it.” Chaeryeong said before getting up. She went to her room to make her usual morning phone call to Gahyeon, her girlfriend of two years.

Meanwhile, Ryujin and Yuna cleared the table and took the plates to the kitchen. It was their turn to do the dishes. Once they were done, they headed back to their shared room.

“We still have two hours to kill,” Ryujin noted “is there something you want to do?” she asked while sitting on their bed.

“Can we watch Adventure Time?” Yuna cheerfully asked.

“Sure.” Ryujin answered, smiling at the other girl’s joy. She got up and picked up her laptop to put an episode on.

The two of them settled on their bed, cuddling with each other. They watched episode after episode until it was almost noon. They still had time for one more episode but when Ryujin was about to put it on, Yuna stopped her.

“What’s wrong?” Ryujin asked, immediately worrying.

“Nothing.” Yuna answered, lowering her gaze, her eyes not wanting to meet Ryujin’s.

“Yuna…” Ryujin started “there’s something bothering you, I know that, you can’t deny it now. Is it about tonight’s mission?” she asked softly, lowering her head so that their eyes would meet.

Yuna simply nodded, still refusing to look the older girl in the eyes.

“Baby, please look at me.” Ryujin said, gently grabbing Yuna’s chin to lift her head up. “Tell me what’s bothering you please.”

“It’s just that…” Yuna hesitated “...I have a bad feeling about tonight.” she finally confessed. “But I don’t want to worry everyone just because of that! What if the mission fails just because of me? What if I-”

“Shh shh. Calm down baby.” Ryujin stopped her, taking her in her arms in an attempt to calm the younger girl down. “It’s okay. We’ve been training for this mission for weeks now. Everything is gonna go as planned. We’ll go in, do what we have to do, get out and go home. As usual.” she said, trying to reassure her.

Yuna breathed heavily in Ryujin’s shoulder. Still trying to calm her nerves down, Ryunjin caressed her hair with her left hand and drew small patterns on her lower back with her other hand, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. She couldn’t bear to see her in this state. She felt powerless right now.

Once Yuna’s breathing slowed down, Ryujin pulled away slightly, just enough to look her girlfriend in the eyes. “Everything’s going to be okay. We’ll be okay.” she told her, kissing her gently on the forehead and then on the lips.

A soft knock on their door forced them to break away from each other. The door opened and Jisu’s head appeared.

“We’re leaving in five minutes. Are you girls ready?” she asked them.

“Yeah. We’ll be here in a second.” answered Ryujin with a smile. Jisu nodded and left them so they could finish what they were doing.

“Do you feel better now?” Ryujin asked Yuna, taking her hand in hers.

“Yeah, a little. Thanks.” Yuna answered, intertwining their fingers.

The couple joined the rest of the girls in the living room. They then left the house, ready to go to work. All five of them got into the car and Yeji drove them to their agency’s headquarters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short, but don't worry, the next one is much much longer.

After a ten minute drive, the girls arrived to the secret base. Their agency, which had the name of JYP, was unknown to the public. Their headquarters, though, were visible to everyone: an enormous building in the middle of Seoul. The company was using the ‘being obvious’ technique as Chaeryeong liked to call it. They were basically hiding in plain sight. It was simple. If someone ever heard of their existence, they would never think such a secretive agency would choose to be based in such an obvious spot. This way, the thought of this building possibly being their headquarters wouldn’t even cross their mind.

The agency was composed of numerous teams. There were the ones working on site and the ones working in the field. The teams working on site were here to guide the ones working outside. The two were complementary.

The five girls, for their part, formed a field team. Their code name was Itzy. They were known to be one of the best teams in the agency, given they had been training since they were kids. Everyone put an immense trust in them knowing they had a perfect record. They had, indeed, never failed on a mission, and it was one of their biggest pride.

The second best team was Dreamcatcher, composed of seven members. They were known for always being precise and clean when on the job. The two teams often worked together on missions. Together, they formed the best duo team, hence why they were always paired up.

The seven girls lived not too far from their house. They were all very close, especially Chaeryeong and Gahyeon, who had announced their relationship to the rest of the girls two years ago.

Tonight, the girls were their backup team in case anything went wrong. They hoped they wouldn’t have to intervene but you’re never too safe when it comes to missions this important.

The five girls entered the building and took the elevator to go on the 28th floor. They then headed towards the locker room to get changed into their uniforms.

There, they were pleasantly met by the other team. Its members were already getting changed. Minji, the leader, was the first one to notice them.

“Oh hey girls!” she greeted them with her usual bright smile, before putting her shirt on.

“Hi!” Yeji said back, seeing Chaeryeong and Gahyeon walk in the other’s direction from the corner of her eyes. The two kissed, before hugging each other lovingly.

“Ready for tonight?” Yoobin asked.

“Always been ahah.” answered Ryujin with a laugh.

“You better be!” exclaimed Siyeon.

The group continued to chat happily while changing. It felt good to be with them again, Yeji realized. It had only been a week since they had last seen each other but she had missed Siyeon’s goofiness, Minji’s positiveness, Yoohyeon’s bad jokes, Gahyeon’s spongebob-like-laugh and Bora’s stupid voice impressions. She had also missed the more quiet ones, Handong and Yoobin. Yes, they didn’t talk much but they were very wise, which made it really enjoyable to have long, late-night talks with them.

Ten minutes later, all of them came out of the locker room wearing their uniforms. They took the stairs to go the the upper floor, knowing their boss was already waiting for them in the meeting room.

When Jisu opened the door of said room, she saw their boss sitting in her assigned chair, doing some paperwork. She cleared her throat as to announce their arrival and waited for the older woman to raise her head, signaling her they could come in.

All of them entered the room and bowed to the woman. They then took a seat around the rather huge table.

“Okay girls. How are we feeling today?” Irene, their boss, asked. “Not too anxious?”

“We’re fine...for now.” Yeji answered for all of them.

“Tell me if you don’t feel good, okay?”

“We will.” Yoohyeon said.

“Good. Well I’m not going to annoy you any longer. Let’s get down to business.” Irene told them as she got back into work mode. “Let’s go over the plan one last time. Dreamcatcher is here just to assist you in case anything happens. They will be waiting in a van near your location, ready to come in if needed. Another team, as well as myself, will be following your progress from here. This mission must not fail, considering the fate of humanity could be at stake.”

“We understand.” Jisu said, giving her her full attention.

Irene tapped something on her keyboard before a map of the building they were supposed to infiltrate later appeared on the huge screen behind her. She got up to get closer to the screen.

“Itzy, you will be separated during the operation. Yeji and Chaeryeong, you will come in through the west entrance.” Irene said as she pointed to the said entrance with her finger. “Ryujin and Yena, you’ll come in through the back entrance. The building is not that big and most of the guards are near the safe room so you shouldn’t meet many of them on your way there. But still, you all should be really careful.” she insisted. “Your goal is to take care of as many guards as possible so that you can operate in the safe room as safely as possible. We still don’t know what’s in there and how long it could take you to destroy it so the more time you can buy yourself the better.”

“Meanwhile, Jisu, you will penetrate the building from the roof. This way, you will have a global vision of what is going on inside. You’ll make a report to the rest of the team on the number of enemies you see and their position.”

Irene marked a pause to make sure everyone was still following. She looked at Jisu to ask if she could go on, to which the girl responded with a nod.

“Once you are done with that, you will be useless if you stay where you are. That is why you will change position. Your goal is to reach the safe room, where they keep all their information on the weapon. It will obviously be heavily guarded so if you get there before the rest of the girls, you’ll need to wait for them. There could be traps so be extra careful. Deal with any enemy you meet on your way.”

“Got it.” said Jisu.

“When at least three of you reach the safe room, you’ll be able to go in.” Irene continued. “Your orders are to destroy everything that’s inside of that room.”

“The two remaining members will take care of the physical weapon they’re currently building in the center of the building. You will put two sets of explosives around it, which we will remotely activate once all of you are out of there.” explained Irene .

“Yeji and Jisu, you’ll both be wearing a device that allows our teams here to get access to their network in order to destroy any remaining piece of information on the weapon. Any questions?”

“No.” Yeji answered.

“Once we give you the green light, immediately get back to the van where Dreamcatcher team awaits for you and get back to the base.” Irene concluded. “One last thing. If you have to kill, don’t hesitate. Your safety comes before their life.”

All girls stayed silent. None of them ever had to come to that before. If they had to take someone's life tonight, it would be their first time, and they hoped it wouldn’t happen.

“Ladies, get your equipment ready.” Irene said to get them out of their dark thoughts. “The van is parked in the underground parking lot. Once you are done with that, you are free to do whatever you want except leaving the building.”

“Understood.” answered Ryujin.

“Thank you for your attention girls. You can go now.” Irene dismissed them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some action.

Eventually, night came around and the girls found themselves waiting in the van, parked not too far away from the building where the mission would be taking place. Itzy would be going in shortly.

The operation was supposed to start at one a.m. sharp, so they were waiting for the time to pass. Everyone was silent, the tension getting stronger with every passing minute.

Yuna couldn’t stop her left leg from twitching unrelentingly. She had had this habit since she was a kid. Every time she was anxious, her leg would just go wild. Suddenly, she felt a hand gently squeeze her thigh. Straight away, she recognized Ryujin’s touch. The mere contact was enough to calm her nerves down.

“ _Itzy, get ready. One minute left._ ” the girls heard their boss’s voice in their earpiece.

“Copy that.” answered Yeji.

“ _Okay, it’s time. Get in position._ ” Irene said moments later.

The five girls got out of the van and started to approach the building. It was really dark out and the girls were barely noticeable with their black uniforms. Once they reached the building, they split up to get to their assigned position.

Yeji and Chaeryeong headed to the west side of the building while Ryujin and Yuna went behind it. The four of them could see Jisu’s silhouette climbing up to the roof with disconcerting ease.

“In position.” Yeji informed her boss.

“In position.” Ryujin said seconds later.

“ _Jisu?_ ” Irene asked.

“Almost there, gimme a few seconds.” the girl answered, her breath a little heavier than usual. “Okay, I’m in position.”

“ _Okay. What do you see?_ ”

“There’s a man guarding the back entrance but I don’t see anyone guarding the west one. There are three guys working on the weapon but they seem harmless, they’re just scientists. There are two guards with them but they’re playing games on their phones. The door that leads to the underground part of the building is opened and no one is guarding it. I can’t see anything in there. I’m sure they’re all down there.”

A few seconds of silence followed as Irene thought about her next orders. “ _Yeji and Chaeryeong, you’ll join Jisu to the safe room since you don’t have anyone to take down. Ryujin and Yuna you’ll take care of the six men on your level. Once you’re done, put the explosives on the weapon. Let me know when you’re done._ ” she told them.

“Copy that.” all five girls said at the same time.

At the west entrance, Chaeryeong started to unlock the door with her lock picking skills. It only took her a minute. She very gently and very slowly opened the door, making sure not to alarm anyone. None of the guards were watching in their direction, which made it even easier for them.

“We’re in.” she discreetly signalled to their boss.

Meanwhile, Ryujin and Yuna were pleasantly surprised to discover that their door wasn’t even locked. _What a bunch of dumbasses._ Ryujin thought to herself. She looked at Yuna, asking if she was ready. When the younger girl nodded Ryujin quickly opened the door as Yuna grabbed the guy guarding it from behind, putting one of her hands on his mouth. She put her other arm around his neck and dragged him outside. Ryujin closed the door so they wouldn’t be spotted while taking care of him.

Yuna tightened her hold around the guard’s neck and stayed like this as he unsuccessfully tried to free himself until he lost consciousness. _One down, five left._ Ryujin told herself.

“Sorry buddy.” she told the motionless guy laying on the ground. “Yuna took the guard down. We’re going in.” she informed the others.

The two girls opened the door once again to penetrate the building. They made eye contact with Yeji and Chaeryeong, who were hiding across from them. Ryujin looked for Jisu above her head but the other girl was nowhere to be seen.

“I’m moving. I’m heading towards the underground entrance.” she heard Jisu’s voice in her earpiece, reassuring her.

“Okay, we’ll meet you there.” Yeji responded.

Ryujin took a minute to analyse her surroundings. The entire thing was a huge abandoned warehouse which those guys had transformed into their headquarters. The good thing was that she had very good visibility on her enemies but that also meant that they did too. Fortunately, the place had plenty of things to hide behind, such as containers and huge wood boxes.

“I take care of the two guards and you take care of the scientists.” Ryujin told Yuna. “Once they’re down we’ll take them to the back so they won’t die from the explosion.”

“Got it.” Yuna nodded.

The two girls went their separate ways, focusing on their task.

Ryujin watched from afar as she saw Yuna take her first target down. One of the scientist had isolated himself from the others so she had taken this opportunity to knock him out and then hid his body.

As Ryujin approached the two guards she started to think of the way she would knock them down. She opted for the one where she would take them down at the same time.

Once she was close enough, Ryujin executed her plan. She quickly positioned herself in between the two men, not giving them time to realize what was going on. She put her arms around the neck of the one that was behind her and used him as a counterweight to hoist the lower part of her body up and wrapped her legs around the other one’s neck. She used her entire strength to tighten her hold on them as much as possible.

The one behind her soon gave out and fell to the ground, unconscious. But the one between her legs was much more resistant. She unwrapped her legs from around his neck, letting herself fall to the ground. She quickly got on her feet and tackled the guard to the ground. He ungracefully hit the hard concrete, breaking his front teeth in the process. But that still wasn’t enough. He picked himself up and looked at Ryujin with enraged eyes. He spat his broken teeth out, as well as a fair amount of blood.

“So you’re a tough guy, huh?” Ryujin teased him.

The angry guard charged in her direction, meaning to take her down and avenge himself. But unfortunately for him, Ryujin was quicker. She dodged his attacked by simply stepping to her right. He was too slow to realize that there was a wall right behind his target and didn’t have the time to stop himself. He violently collided with the wall, head first.

Ryujin laughed as she watched the man knock himself out. She felt proud of herself for not even having touching him.

When she finally looked up, she saw that Yuna had already taken care of the remaining two scientist. “Well done.” she told her with a smile, a little bit out of breath.

“Let’s take them to the back.” Yuna said, already grabbing one of the men’s legs and dragging him to the back of the building.

“Irene, we’ve taken the six men down. We’re about to put the explosives on the weapon.” Ryujin updated her boss. “What about you guys?” she asked the others as she dragged the two guards she had knocked down across the room.

“We’re in front of the safe room. We’re waiting for Chaeryeong to unlock the door.” Yeji answered her.

“ _That’s good girls, keep it up._ ” Irene encouraged them.

Ryujin helped Yuna take the last man to where they had regrouped all the others. The two of them then approached the weapon, both taking out the explosives they were carrying in small bags. They installed them on the device before letting Irene know that they were done.

At the same moment, Jisu informed them that they were in the safe room.

“ _What’s in there?_ ” Irene asked.

“It seems like it’s only files. I’m not sure but that’s the only things we can see at least.” she answered.

“ _Burn everything and get out of there._ ”

“Copy th-” Jisu was interrupted by a loud thud.

“ _What was that?_ ” asked Irene, worry in her voice. There was silence for a few seconds.

“We have a problem boss. The door just closed itself on us. It’s locked.” Yeji said while trying to open it.

“Of course they had a double safety system…” Chaeryeong muttered under her breath.

“Or...or maybe this was a trap. Someone could’ve locked us in there.” remarked Jisu trying to guess what could have happened. “What if one of the guards woke up, closed the door once we were all inside and set off the advanced safety procedure.”

“In any case, we can’t get out by ourselves, there’s no lock on this side of the door.” the younger one of the three stated.

“Yuna, Ryujin, we need your help to open the door.” Yeji told the two girls through her earpiece.

“We’re on it.” Yuna immediately answered. She started walking towards the safe room, Ryujin following closely behind.

“Girls be careful, someone might still be going around.” Jisu warned them. Just as the words left her mouth, something landed to Ryujin’s feet. The duo didn’t even have time to react as tear gas had already started invading their lungs as well as their vision, burning their eyes. The both of them coughed violently. Ryujin quickly warned the others.

“We’re under attack!” she shouted. “We need back up!”

“ _Dreamcatcher, go in there!_ ” Irene immediately commanded.

Ryujin tried to look around for Yuna but she couldn’t see anything with the thick white steam all around. She didn’t want to give out her current position to her potential enemies by calling Yuna’s name so she tried to find something to hide behind instead.

Her lungs were on fire and she badly wanted to cough but she knew she couldn’t. She whispered Yuna’s name, hoping for a response. “Yuna? Where are you?”

She heard a low whisper in her earpiece. “I hid behind a container. We should wait for the steam to die down before attacking.” Yuna recommended.

“ _What happened girls? What’s going on? How many enemies do you see?_ ” Irene bombarded them with questions.

“Someone threw a tear gas bomb in the main room. We can’t see anything and we haven’t made contact with any enemy.” Yuna reported.

Irene, usually really calm and composed, started to lose her temper seeing things were not going as smoothly as they had anticipated. If the other team didn’t get in the building as soon as possible, things could end badly. “ _Dreamcatcher, report on your situation._ ”

“We’re almost there.” Minji answered. “Fuck.” she cursed a few seconds later. “The west entrance is locked.” The leader thought quickly as she gave her orders. “Handong and Yoobin, take the roof. Bora and Siyeon go check the back door. Gahyeon and Yoohyeon, stay with me. We’ll try and unlock this door.”

For her part, Ryujin was trying to focus to find a way to cross her enemies. But with her mind all blurry, her lungs and her throat burning, she couldn’t think straight. “Ryujin?” she heard Yuna’s muffled voice calling for her. She must be close.

“Yuna? Where are you? I can hear you. Call my name again.” Ryujin listened closely as she tried to analyse where the voice came from. Even though she couldn’t see much with her irritated eyes, she still managed to distinguish a feminine figure not so far from her position. “Yuna, don’t move, I see you.” she told the younger girl.

Ryujin slowly started to make her way to the other girl, trying to be as discreet as possible. When she finally reached her, she instinctively wrapped her arms around her. “Are you okay?” she asked in a whisper.

“Yeah, I’m fine. What about you?” Yuna answered with a smile.

“I’m okay. Let’s try to find a better place to hide until the others manage to get in.” she suggested.

“Where to?”

“Follow my directions.” Ryujin told her. She had studied the map of the building for countless hours in case she ever needed it. Turns out, her efforts would pay off. “Turn around and go straight ahead until I tell you to stop. I’ll be right behind you.”

Yuna did as she was told, starting to crawl in the direction Ryujin had indicated. After some time Ryujin told her to turn left but she abruptly stopped in her tracks after doing so. Ryujin, not knowing why the other girl had suddenly stopped, waited for her to give her an explanation. But it never came.

“Yuna? What’s going on?” she asked after some time.

“Do not move.” she barely heard Yuna talking in her earpiece. “I have a visual on an enemy about fifteen meters away from our position, at two.” she described what she was seeing to Ryujin.

“Okay, don’t engage.” Ryujin ordered her. “Taking him down would make too much noise, supposing he doesn’t notice us before we can prevent him from warning the others and giving our position away. We’ll take another way.”

Yuna moved backwards, to join Ryujin where she was hiding. When she turned around, it was with horror that she discovered a tall dark figure standing over Ryujin with their arms up, holding a metal bar between their hands, ready to smash it full force onto her head.

“Ryujin, behind you!” Yuna shouted to warn the older girl.

Thankfully, Ryujin was quick to react as she rolled to the side, barely avoiding the pipe that was about to shutter her skull to pieces. The man hit the ground instead, making a loud thud that could be heard throughout the entire warehouse. _Damn, that was close._ she thought to herself, cold sweats running down her temples.

She quickly got to her feet and saw the devilish smile her attacker’s face. She realized the gas had finally started to die down a little bit. She could at least see what was going on around her.

Ryujin analyzed her situation. She knew she had a disadvantage against the man. She had no weapon but he did. The best thing would be to take the metal bar from his hands and use it against him but if she managed to disarm him, that would already be enough. She just needed to play her cards well.

The taller guy, growing impatient, decided to charge on her. With no wall behind, Ryujin knew she couldn’t pull the same trick she had pulled on the other guy earlier. Switching her technique, she kicked him the face as soon as he got close enough to her.

That seemed to slow him down, as he brought one of his hands up to his now bleeding nose.

“You bitch.” he told her as the look in his eyes darkened. He tightened his hold on the pipe and raise it in the air, attempting once again to hit Ryujin with it. The trained girl quickly lifted her arm to counter his attack. But what Ryujin failed to notice was that this was a diversion to tackled her to the ground with one of his legs.

Ryujin hit the ground with a loud thud, landing on her back. The air was sucked out of her lungs the moment of the impact. She rolled on her side, desperately trying to ease the pain.

Struggling to breathe, the girl didn’t see her enemy going in for another round with the metal bar. She received a brutal hit to her back which made her cry out in pain.

“You ain’t playin’ anymore now, huh?” the guy told her with a smirk on his face. He dropped the metal bar, slowly getting closer to the curled up girl on the floor. He kicked her in the stomach with his foot, laughing as he watched the girl suffer.

 _Do something! God damn it Ryujin!_ she told herself, trying to find the strength in herself to stop him from beating her up.

She opened her eyes and time seemed to slow down as she saw the guy’s foot coming in contact with her already bruised stomach once again. She took this painful opportunity to grab his leg and then proceeded to pull on it with all her strength. And surely, it worked, as he lost his balance. _Yes!_ Ryujin celebrated her small victory.

This time, it was his turn to hit the ground, falling face first. He groaned in discontentment, as his face smashed onto the concrete. Ryujin quickly took the upper hand as she climbed onto his back. She grabbed both of his arms and put them behind his back, putting her knee on top of his wrists to hold them in place.

She used one of her free hands to obstruct his oral and nasal ways, preventing him from breathing. She then put her other arm around his neck to speed up the process. She knew it was a matter of seconds before he would fall into deep slumber.

“Come on.” Ryujin grunted between her teeth. “Give up already.” she said, tightening her grip.

Suddenly, Ryujin heard a small cry coming from behind her. She turned her head just in time to see Yuna taking a hit to the side of her head. The first guard Ryujin had completely forgotten about had just knocked her out. The younger girl fell to the ground, unconscious.

Seeing Ryujin was distracted, the immobilised guard took the opportunity to free one of his hands and pulled out a small knife from his belt. He violently hammered it in Ryujin’s lower stomach without hesitation.

“Aaargh!” Ryujin screamed in pain as the blade cut through her skin. The man then withdrew the knife in a swift motion, making the girl on top of him cry out even more.

But still, Ryujin did not loosen her grip around his neck. “Fuck man! Why did you have to do that!?” she shouted, still in immense pain. She knew she had to act quickly before the remaining guard came for her. So she grabbed the guy’s head and, in one swift motion, she twisted his neck to the side. She had not killed him, but simply put him to sleep for a good week or so.

Ryujin then threw herself on the metal bar that had been laying a couple meters away from where the two had been fighting. She grabbed it and launched herself at the other guard. _I’ve had enough of this._ she told herself as she landed a clean hit on the back of the man’s head, knocking him out instantly.

She let go of the piece of metal, hearing the sound of it colliding against the concrete in the back of her head. Blood was pumping in her ears and she was out of breath. She struggled to breathe and her vision kept getting in and out of focus. With her level of adrenaline going down, Ryujin was hit by a wave of pain. She hissed, swallowing the taste of blood in her mouth. She tried to focus on something else.

She brought both her hands up to her open wound, trying to minimise the bleeding. She took a few hesitant steps towards her unconscious girlfriend, not walking straight.

“ _Girls, report!_ ” Irene’s voice was tense in her ear. “ _What was all that screaming!?_ ”

“I’ve been stabbed.” Ryujin exhaled loudly. “Yuna’s knocked out.” she added as she got closer to the motionless girl laying on the cold ground. She kneeled next to her, ignoring the sharp pain in her abdomen. “Yuna, can you hear me? Wake up.” she told her, checking the girl’s pulse with her bloodied fingers. Thankfully, she was still alive.

“ _Dreamcatcher, where the fuck are you!?_ ” Irene almost screamed in panic as she witnessed the situation getting worse by the minutes but being unable to do anything.

“We’ve tried all the doors, none of them opens. They must be using a different kind of lock from earlier. We’re not equipped to open them.” Minji explained, feeling guiltily useless as she spoke.

“ _Then blow them up! I don’t care how, but you need to get in there asap!_ ” their boss ordered.

“Handong found an entrance on the roof.” Yoobin signaled them, hoping this would reassure everyone. “We’re going in.”

After a few seconds of silence Handong’s voice could be heard. “I’ve got eyes on Yuna.” she said. “Ryujin, where are you? We can’t see you.” She waited for an answer but it never came. “Ryujin?” she asked again as they started to make their way down.

“Ryujin, do you copy?” Yoobin also tried to get an answer from the missing girl. “If you can hear us, please stay where you are, we’re coming to get you.”

Handong soon reached the ground and immediately ran to the unconscious girl. “Okay, I’m with Yuna.”

“Please tell me you see Ryujin.” she heard Yeji’s distraught voice ask her. “She’s wounded, she can’t be far.”

“I can’t see her anywhere. I don’t know where she could have gone in her state.” Handong answered. “Yoobin, go look for her while I assist Yuna.”

Before Yoobin could answer, a loud explosion was heard. The rest of her team made its way into the building through the now blown-up door. Gahyeon, Bora and Siyeon headed downstair to free the girls from the safe room.

The others continued searching for Ryujin, but in vain. After a few minutes, all of them gathered where Yuna and Handong still were.

“What’s that on the ground?” Yoohyeon asked as she came closer to the small object she had just noticed. She picked it up and immediately recognised the model of earpiece their agency used. She instantly knew it was Ryujin’s.

The other girls analysed the object in Yoohyeon’s hand before they all looked at each other.

“Where the hell is Ryujin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was wild! Hope you liked it. See you next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Ryujin's disappearance.

When Yuna woke up, the first thing she felt was an unpleasant throbbing in her head. The second thing she noted was that she was lying down.

Muffled voices made their way to her ears but she couldn’t quite make out what they were saying.

She struggled to open her eyes, feeling like her eyelids were being weighed down by some sort of invisible force. It took her vision a few seconds to adjust to the blinding light coming through the nearby window. She easily recognised the room as one her agency’s infirmary rooms. After some time, she finally managed to identify the blurred faces in front of her as Yeji’s and Jisu’s.

“Welcome back sunshine.” Yeji told her as she smiled softly. “How are you feeling?”

“Not so good, but I’ll survive.” she jokingly answered. “What happened? I can’t remember much.”

“Apparently you were knocked down by one of the guards. You took a pretty serious hit to the head. You’ve been unconscious for six hours now.” Jisu explained to Yuna, gently caressing her cheek with her right hand. “You really scared us.”

Yuna smiled apologetically, relaxing under the older girl’s touch. “Sorry.” she muttered.

She then scanned the room, noticing Chaeryeong was sleeping on the couch near the door, her head resting in Gahyeon’s laps, herself fast asleep as well.

Sadly, Ryujin was nowhere to be found. A small pout formed on Yuna’s lips. She just wanted to hug her girlfriend and go home.

“Where’s Ryujin?” Yuna finally asked the dreaded question. Her heartbeat sped up as she saw the two girls in front of her lowering their gaze to the ground, avoiding the question. She immediately knew something was wrong.

“Did something happen to her?” she asked, her voice cracking in the process. She sat up in her bed, Jisu’s hand falling back to her side.

“Well,” Yeji started, “it’s...urrh...” The usually confident girl struggled to find her words, not wanting to break the news to Yuna too bluntly. “Sh-she is…”

“Answer me!” Yuna raised her voice, getting tired of the other girl’s hesitation. Her eyes were getting watery but she tried to hold her tears back. The sudden shout seemed to have woken up the two sleeping girls, as she saw Chaeryeong sitting up in the corner of her eyes.

Yuna knew how scary she looked right now. Since she almost never gets mad, the other girls were not used to seeing her so on edge; and they knew that when she did get mad, she had a good reason to.

“The truth is we don’t know where she is.” Yeji finally admitted.

“What do you mean you don’t know where she is!?”

“After the girls got into the building to assist you and Ryujin, we couldn’t find her anywhere.” Jisu took over, seeing her girlfriend’s distress. “Yoohyeon found her earpiece on the ground, next to you.” She took one of Yuna’s hands in hers and continued. “All of us searched for her but she was just...gone. We even followed the blood trails to see where they would lead us but they just stopped in the middle of the grass field behind the warehouse.”

“Blood trails?” Yuna asked in a whisper, her body looking so small all of a sudden. Just then, the girls realised that she still didn’t know about Ryujin being stabbed.

Chaeryeong chose this moment to join in on the conversation. “One of the guards stabbed her.” she explained, looking into Yuna’s empty eyes. “By the time the girls managed to get in to help her, she had just vanished.”

A single tear rolled down Yuna’s cheek as reality hit her. Yeji immediately wiped it away with her thumb, not bearing to see her angel cry. She hopped on the bed and took the younger girl in her arms. She tried to comfort her as she cried on her shoulder. She looked so powerless right now, as if her entire world had been taken away from her, and it was the case.

Yuna cried like she had never cried before. She felt like she had just been hit by a bus. She couldn’t breathe properly and her body trembled like a leaf. _If only I had listened to my instincts! she thought, blaming herself. If only I wasn’t so useless and had not gotten knocked out by this dumb guy, Ryujin and me would be at home playing games right now! What if I never get to see her again?_ She cried even more at this thought.

“Please Yuna, don’t blame yourself.” Yeji told her, as if she had just read her mind. “It was my fault. As the leader, I should have been more careful and checked the door before going in blindly. If we hadn’t been locked in that damn room, we could have avoided this. I was careless and-”

“Girls, stop.” Jisu put an end to Yeji’s rambling. “Yuna, there’s nothing you could have done differently to prevent this from happening; and Yeji, it’s not because you’re the leader that you’re responsible for everything that goes wrong.”

“I’m confident Ryujin is still alive. And she’s gotta be somewhere on this goddamn earth.” Chaeryeong stated. “The more time we spend here doing nothing, the farther she’s probably getting. We’ve got to act now before it’s too late. Yuna, I promise you we’re going to find her.”

“Chaeryeong is right.” Jisu agreed. “The rest of the girls are already working on finding her. We would be more useful if we joined them now that you’re awake.”

“We didn’t want you to wake up alone, especially after what happened, but the other have been up all night, I’m sure they have a lead already.” Yeji added, stroking Yuna’s hair to soothe her down. Jisu used her free hand to wipe the tears off of Yuna’s face.

They all waited in silence as Yuna’s breathing got back to normal. The only sounds that could be heard were her occasional sniffles.

“Do you think you can walk?” Yeji asked the recovering girl after some time, who simply nodded in response. After making sure Yuna wouldn’t fall, the girls left to find the others.

\-----

The six members from Dreamcatcher were hard at work, leaning over a map, when the girls entered the room. As soon as Minji saw Yuna, she dropped her head down low. She knew nothing she would say would be enough to erase her bad decisions but she still felt like she owed the younger girl an apology.

“I’m truly sorry Yuna.” she genuinely said. “You know I hate to live in the past, but today there really are things I wish I had done differently.”

“Don’t worry Minji unnie.” the younger girl reassured her with a smile. Yuna was aware of what being a leader meant. She knew how hard it could be at times and how the pressure could affect your decisions. On missions, they had to think for everybody and this time, Minji had to think for two teams at once. She wasn’t trained for such situations and so Yuna couldn’t bring herself to be mad at her. “I think all of us wish to go back in time right now but we can’t. What we can do though is find where Ryujin is.”

“You’re right. Well about that, we’ve got good news.” Minji happily announced, back to her cheerful self. “We managed to define an area where they could potentially be holding Ryujin captive.”

“How did you do that?” Chaeryeong asked, astonished by their efficiency.

“Well you know, since one of the guards was missing, we figured that either he had faked being unconscious or he woke up really fast, but anyways, he must have knocked Ryujin out while she was checking on Yuna. He took her earpiece out, hence why we didn’t hear anything and why Yoo found it on the floor. He probably threw Ryujin over his shoulder because the blood we found on the ground is just drops. That means he didn’t drag her on the ground.” Minji explained.

“The blood trails abruptly stopped behind the warehouse so we guessed he must have put her in a car or something. Turns out, we were right.” Yoohyeon continued. “We checked all the cameras in the area and about two minutes after we realised Ryujin was missing, we can see a car driving rather fast down the main road. When we slow the video down, this is what we see.”

All of them looked at the screen on the wall. They watched as a faded grey car drove slowly across the screen. You could see someone sitting in the front (the driver obviously) and another person behind them.

“Is that Ryujin in the back?” Jisu asked in horror.

“Yes.” Yoohyeon answered. “Luckily, this area is covered by quite a lot of cameras. This way, we were able to follow the car’s trajectory. We recreated it on the map.”

“We lost the car here.” Siyeon pointed to the the little cross they had drawn on the map. “There are no cameras in this neighborhood but we checked all the roads connected to it and the car was nowhere to be found.”

“Which means that he stopped in this neighborhood.” Bora concluded for them. “Now we just have to find which house they’re in.”

Yuna studied the map, trying to think strategically. The neighborhood was rather big so it made sense for her enemy to pick this one to hide in. Yuna opened her eyes wide as the realization hit her.

“Wait a minute…” she muttered under her breath, getting up to get a better look at the map. “Do you guys remember the drug trafficking mission we went on five months ago?”

“Ah yes! I had almost forgotten about it.” Gahyeon remembered.

“Yeah, well it was in this neighborhood.” Yuna stated. “And more precisely in this house.” she added while pointing at the house she was talking about with her index. “I can bet you that’s where they’re hiding.”

“It actually makes sense.” Handong admitted. “Those guys are the same people that were involved in the drug case; I mean, they have the same boss. So it’s only logical that they would use this place as their hideout.”

“Oh my god, Yuna you’re a genius! They have to be in there.” Minji exclaimed, a big smile on her face. She raised both her hands in the air, which Yuna happily high-fived.

She smiled. “Thanks unnie.”

“Good job girls.” Irene said as she came in through the door. “I knew you could do it.”

“Thanks boss.” Siyeon said, unfazed. She had grown used to their boss randomly appearing in the room they were in.

“You all should go there as soon as possible. Get ready.”

“Aren’t we going to make a plan?” Gahyeon asked, confused.

“I don’t think you need one. The one we had last night failed, maybe you’re better off without one. You have enough experience and I have complete trust in you.” the older woman told them. “And don’t forget that I’ll be with you all along.”

Her words seemed to convince the girls as they exited the room one by one to get their equipment ready.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will the girls be able to rescue Ryujin in time?

Ryujin was awaken by a slap to her face. The next thing she felt was the metallic taste of blood in her mouth. She then noticed that she was sitting down and when she tried to bring one of her hands up to her face to soothe the pain from the slap, she realized they were tied down to the wooden chair she was sitting on. She moved her legs to see if they were also tied up but regretted it the moment she did so.

The smallest of movements was enough to revive the pain from her still fresh stab wound. Ryujin grunted as her entire body ached at the rapidly spreading pain. She looked down and saw she was literally sitting in her own blood, drops falling in the pool of blood under her chair every now and then. She wondered how she was still alive.

“Ah! You finally decided to wake up.” the guy who had slapped her said. He turned around to speak to another man reading a magazine next to the door, sitting comfortably in his chair. “Look Hye, the bitch is awake.”

The guy named ‘Hye’ looked up from his magazine, not even sparing a glance at Ryujin. “Yeah, whatever. I’m going downstairs, I can’t focus if you’re torturing her.” he told him, uninterested, before getting up and exiting the room.

“That dude is no fun sometimes.” the other one said, trying to hide his disappointment. “Well at least I have you all to myself now! What should I start with, huh?”

Ryujin felt shivers run down her spine as she watched the man approach the table on her right. He raised his hand to his chin to emphasize the idea that he was thinking very hard about what torture instrument he was going to use on her. After a few seconds, he picked a taser.

“Don’t be scared, you might end up liking this, you twisted bitch.” the guy told her after seeing the worried look on her face.

Ryujin chose not to answer, not knowing which one of them was more twisted. Instead, she analyzed her surroundings, already looking for ways to escape this living hell. She noticed a small window on her left and faintly saw the moon in the dark sky. From that, she guessed it was probably dawn as she picked up the slightest hint of light coming from the early morning sun. _What happened to me? How long have I been here?_ This really turned out to be one of the situations she never wanted to found herself in, but well, guess she was damned.

“Where are my friends?” was the question she chose to ask.

“Your friends? Ahah!” the guy echoed her words, laughing loudly. “I wouldn’t call them friends if I were you! They obviously don’t care about you. Hye told me they just went back home after noticing you were missing. That’s right, they barely looked for you.”

Ryujin was not buying any of his lies. She knew better than to trust a guy like him. It was obvious that he was trying to make her feel miserable in every way possible. But still, it hurt to hear those words.

“You know what? Let’s start over.” he said, getting closer. “You can call me T.”

Without any warning, T. brought the taser up to Ryujin’s neck and shocked her.

Ryujin’s entire body tensed up as the electricity went through it. She gritted her teeth feeling her stab wound ‘re-open’. _That damn bastard!_ she thought, trying to fight the pain.

“What’s that? Hiding behind an initial?” Ryujin said, out of breath. “You’re so ashamed of the shady things you’ve been doing that you can’t even give me your full name? Pitiful.” she snapped back after she came back to herself. She seemed to have been right, because as soon as the words escape her lips, he tased her once again.

“Don’t provoke me bitch.” T. said angrily. Ryujin knew he was seeing red right now.

Ryujin didn’t want to scream, she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of hearing her cries of pain. So she breathed in all the air she could inhale and then exhaled loudly through her nose.

“Why are you holding back? I want to hear your voice.” the man told her. “You can scream all you want, no one is coming to save you.”

Ryujin braced herself as she could feel another shock coming. She clenched her fists in anticipation. This time he tased her longer than the previous ones. Small black dots formed in her vision as she felt herself slip away. At the last moment, T. withdrew the taser so she wouldn’t pass out.

He then returned to the table, putting the taser back to where he first took it. He turned his back to Ryujin, thinking of what he would do to her next.

 _That fucker really knows what he’s doing._ thought Ryujin, swallowing hard. Her only ‘weapon’ right now were her words. She had no way of untying herself so her only option was to get him to do it instead. She just had to convince him.

“Why are you doing this?” Ryujin asked, out of breath. “Why did you take me with you!? What have I done to you!?” she shouted to his back, uncontrollably losing her temper. With the pain and all the blood she had lost, she couldn’t think straight anymore.

“Nothing, really.” he answered her last question with a smirk, turning back so she could see it with her own eyes. “I guess I just felt like it. And I certainly don’t regret it.”

“I’m sure your mother regrets giving birth to you though.” Ryujin said, losing it.

T. was fuming. Ryujin could see the rage in his eyes. He went behind her and disappeared from her vision. She knew she had fucked up when she saw him come back with a basin full of water. _Why did I have to fall for his provocation..._

He put the basin on the ground, not so far from her, and took one of the several knives laying on the table. He kneeled in front of Ryujin and cut the ties retaining her ankles to the chair legs. He then proceeded to do the same for her wrists.

Ryujin knew this was her chance; it was now or never. She couldn’t believe that she had actually managed to get him to untie her. If she wanted to survive, she had to do something. But she just couldn’t bring herself to do anything. All her strength had left her body. If only he had not tased her...

“You crossed the line.” T. told Ryujin, grabbing her hair. He pulled hard on it, making her fall off the chair. He watched her crawl on the ground, trying to get up unsuccessfully. “Look at you, you’re pathetic.”

After he had his little fun, he took a hold of her hair again and dragged her body to the basin. “We’ll see who’s laughing after that.” T. said as he put her head under water.

Ryujin’s eyes opened wide as she was submerged by the water. She desperately tried to breathe, suffocating from the lack of air in her system. She quickly regretted her action as water filled her lungs. She uncontrollably coughed, but once again, it was a mistake. Her body convulsed as it didn’t know what else to do.

Seeing the state Ryujin was in, T. took her head out of the water. He couldn’t let her die yet. The girl gasped for air but only threw water up. She coughed, finally being able to breathe.

“You see, I wanted to keep that for later,” T. started, “but since you decided to see who’s smarter between us, I figured, why not do it now?”

Ryujin looked up, seeing the sun rise through the little window. She inhaled deeply, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her face. For the briefest moment, she felt at peace. But, of course, this couldn’t last forever.

T. forced her head under water once more. This time, Ryujin tried to defend herself, her arms and legs flying around in an attempt to hit everything she could, making water splash everywhere. Finding one of his ankles, she grabbed it and held it with all the strength she had left. Realizing she was wearing herself out and running out of air, she stopped her frenetic movements. Ryujin screamed but her cries were muffled by the water. Her vision was starting to turn black and her body to convulse. She accepted her fate, not knowing how to retaliate anymore. She closed her eyes and let her world turn black as her body went limp, her grip on T.’s ankle releasing.

T. waited a few seconds after the girl had stopped moving, making sure she was not faking. “Serves you right, you little bitch.” he said as he let go of Ryujin’s head. He took a step back to look at the girl’s lifeless body. “What a mess you made.” he muttered after seeing the water all around.

The man was interrupted in his train of thoughts as two girls barged into the room. One of them was holding a gun in her hands, and it was directly pointing in between his eyes.

“Get away from her!” Yuna shouted.

T. took a step back, realizing he was unarmed. He had not heard anything coming from downstairs, too focused on what he was doing to Ryujin. He thought about grabbing one of the objects on the table, but he was too far from it. He knew for a fact that he wouldn’t be able to reach it before getting shot at. “Shit.” he said under his breath.

“Go help her, I’ll take care of him.” Yeji, the one holding the gun, told Yuna.

Yuna, not wasting even a second, ran to Ryujin, whose head was still in the water. She grabbed her by the shoulders and put her body on the floor, laying her on her back. She immediately started performing CPR on her.

Ryujin’s body had almost turned blue at this point and she was completely unresponsive. Yuna blew some air into her mouth before giving her a heart massage. Still nothing.

“Come on baby, don’t do this to me.” Yuna told her, hoping she could hear her. She went through the same process again, trying to get the other girl to breathe.

After the fourth time of doing that, Ryujin’s body finally came back to life, the girl coughing violently as her lungs were trying to expel the water filling them. Relief washed over Yuna as she put Ryujin on her side so she wouldn’t vomit the water on herself, all the while taking her jacket off and putting it around Ryujin’s shoulders.

“You must be so cold.” she told her, holding her close to warm her up. “I’m sorry we didn’t come sooner.”

“It’s okay.” Ryujin spoke for the first time, her voice so weak only Yuna could hear it. She snuggled up to her savior, feeling safe for the first time in a while. It felt so good to be able to smell and touch the girl she loved after thinking she would never get to do so again.

After neutralizing the man and making sure he wouldn’t escape, Yeji joined them. She felt so relieved seeing Ryujin alive, a weight being taken off her shoulders. It was like her emotions were on a rollercoaster. “Is she okay?” she asked Yuna.

“For the most part yes, but we’re still not out of the woods yet.” the girl answered, not forgetting their current situation even though she was overjoyed.

“You’re right, we have to get out of here. And fast.”

Yuna put one of Ryujin’s arms around her neck and kept it there with her right hand while placing her left on her waist, holding her in place as she slowly started to get up. Half way, she asked for the older girl’s help. “Yeji, can you help me hold her up?”

Hearing these words, Yeji immediately mirrored Yuna’s position to support the very weak girl. They progressively made their way to the still open door, making sure Ryujin wasn’t in too much discomfort.

“Ryujin’s with us, and she’s alive.” Yeji told the others, who were waiting for them in the van, through her earpiece. She could hear sighs of relief coming from them. She knew very well how hearing these few words must have felt for them as she had experienced it herself only a few minutes ago. “Were coming out soon so cover us.”

Indeed, a dozen of guys had been awaiting them all night, hiding all around the house. But this time, the girls had been ready to take them on. They had decided on a plan in the van and agreed they would pair up and go through all the rooms one by one, until they found the one where they were holding Ryujin hostage.

The house had two floors, so they cleared the first one before deciding that half of them would go upstairs to check to remaining rooms. The second floor was just a long hallway with numerous doors on the right and left. Each pair took care of one door and they had agreed that Yuna and Yeji would take the one at the very end of the corridor. When the other girls heard that they had found Ryujin, they all retreated to the van, getting ready to leave and go back to the base as fast as possible, since Ryujin’s life depended on it.

Their only problem was that one of the guys had escaped through a window when they were clearing the first floor, and they had no idea where he went. The only information they had was that he had a gun. They knew he was probably going to try and attack the three girls once they would come out of the house. As a result, they had parked the van right in front of the house, but still, they needed to be cautious.

Therefore, Handong, the best shooter of them all, had left the sliding door of the van slightly open, enough for her to see what was going on outside and for her gun to slip right in between. She was in position, ready to fire if needed. “I’m on it.” she said.

The three girls, after some effort, found themselves before the front door. They had never been closer to freedom but with that guy still out there, they knew everything could end in a single second. Yeji turned her head in Yuna’s direction. They exchanged looks, knowing it was time.

Yuna opened the door slowly, looking around carefully for any signs of the missing guard. They had to cross a distance of about twenty meters before they would reach the van. The thing was that they couldn’t run with Ryujin in the state she was in. Yuna winced as she estimated their chances of dying up to one hundred. _Great, just great._ she thought to herself.

Their first few steps were hesitant, all their senses in alert. Yeji would look around frantically every time she heard the smallest of noises.

“We’re halfway there,” Yuna told Ryujin to encourage her, “you’re doing a good job.” She couldn’t imagine how hard it was for her girlfriend to be walking right now. She had started to bleed out again when they came down the stairs and after coming back from the dead, she just had no strength left in her.

“Only a few meters left.” the younger girl continued, and before she knew it, they were in front of the van. She opened the door and hopped in first, positioning herself to hoist Ryujin up in the vehicle. She slipped her hands under Ryujin’s armpits and Yeji put her arms around her legs.

“On three.” Yeji said, and then proceeded to count to three. She easily lifted the girl off the ground since she wasn’t that heavy to begin with. While in the process, she heard some movements behind her. Naturally, she turned her head in the direction of the noise and was unpleasantly met with the guy that had escaped earlier, pointing his gun right in her face.

Handong, who had stayed in position all this time, immediately shot the guy to the knee, but it was too late. He had already pulled the trigger. The bullet went right through Yeji’s left shoulder, and then lodged itself in one of the van seats. Luckily, no one else was harmed.

Yoobin entered into action as she ran towards the injured man who had fallen to the floor, holding his knee close to his chest, face twisted in pain. She picked up his gun, making sure he wouldn’t get to use it again.

No screams of pain escaped Yeji’s lips as she realized what had just happened. She silently endured it, although she couldn’t stop herself from grunting when she got in the van. She had never been in so much pain before. She didn’t want to panic in front of the other girls and tried to calm down even though she could feel herself get dizzy. _It’s just the shoulder, you’re not gonna die. You’re okay._

Jisu, who had witnessed the entire scene, quickly came to assist her badly wounded girlfriend. “Oh my god, Yeji, are you okay!?” she asked her, her voice a pitch higher than usual. She helped her sit down and kneeled in front of her. She took her sweater off and then grabbed Yeji’s right hand. “This is going to hurt.” she told her and waited for her to nod, telling her she was ready.

“I’m sorry love.” Jisu said as she pressed down hard on Yeji’s bullet wound, minimizing the bleeding as much as she could. She felt bad for putting her girlfriend in even more pain than she was already in, but she knew she had to.

“No, don’t worry.” Yeji reassured her, squeezing on her hand to make the pain more bearable. “I know this is necessary.”

Meanwhile, Yoobin got back in the van and closed the door behind her. She signaled to the driver to start driving.

Minji, trying to keep her calm in the chaos they were in, took it upon herself to inform their boss of their current situation. “Irene, we’ll need a medical team ready as soon as we get back. Yeji has been shot and Ryujin is fighting to stay alive. We’re trying to keep her awake but it’s getting more and more difficult.”

“ _Where has Yeji been shot?_ ” the woman on the other side of the line asked.

“Her left shoulder. Jisu is keeping the bleeding under control.”

Jisu took a good look at Yeji’s injured shoulder. Eventually, she realized the bullet had gone through it entirely. “I don’t think she’s going to need surgery, the bullet already came out. Once she gets stitched up, she should be alright.” she added.

“ _That’s good news. A team is already waiting for you. Do your best until you get there._ ”

Yuna knew how hard Ryujin was trying to stay awake. She did her best to distract her from the pain. Worried that the barely conscious girl wouldn’t last much longer, she asked the driver when they would arrive.

“In two minutes.” the man answered.

Relief washed over her. “You heard that baby? Two minutes.” she told Ryujin. “Please hold on for just a little bit longer.”

Soon enough, they arrived at the base and in a matter of seconds, the two injured girls were taken into intensive care.

The others stayed behind, watching their friends or lover be taken away from them, hoping they would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter full of fluff to end on a happy note.

Yuna was sitting in a not so comfortable chair next to Ryujin’s bed. She had her head in her hands, waiting for her girlfriend to wake up. According to the doctors, the operation went smoothly and Ryujin was out of danger. She just needed to get some good rest and she would be back to normal.

Yuna, for her part, knew that rest wouldn’t be enough to help the older girl heal from the trauma she had just gone through. She’ll need her family and friends’ support, as well as a lot of love. Yuna was ready to give her all the time and space she needed. After what had happened, she was willing to give her anything, even her own life.

When she had woken up with Ryujin nowhere to be found earlier that day, she instantly knew she wouldn’t be able to do so again. This girl was her entire world, how could someone take her away from her? It was hard for her to comprehend that some people were capable of doing those kinds of things.

She sat back in her chair, folding her arms over her chest. She sighed, feeling the exhaustion in her muscles, but she refused to give in. She wanted to be awake when Ryujin would wake up. She wanted to be here for her no matter what.

She turned her head to her left, smiling at the scene she saw. The entirety of Dreamcatcher as well as Chaeryeong were playing cards on the ground to pass time. Their laughters helped brighten up the mood in the room. Yuna couldn’t express in words how grateful she felt. All of them could be at home right now, enjoying the warmth of their bed after the tiring and tough night they had had, but no. They stayed here, sitting on the hard cold floor, battling against their sleepiness.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing the two missing girls. Jisu and Yeji were smiling widely as they entered the room, holding hands. Yeji had her left arm in a sling, but she didn’t look like she was in too much pain.

Upon seeing her, Yuna instinctively ran towards her. She hugged her very carefully, in order not to harm her even more. “Unnie!” she said overjoyed, burying her face into the crook of Yeji’s neck. She stayed there, refusing to move. Yeji returned the hug with her free arm.

Jisu smiled at the heartwarming scene. Deciding she wanted to join in on the hug, she wrapped her arms around the two girls, kissing Yuna’s cheek in the process.

“I’m sorry we didn’t come sooner, they wouldn’t let me get up unless I got a little rest.” Yeji explained apologetically.

“Don’t worry.” Chaeryeong told her, still sitting on the floor. “You have to take care of yourself too.”

“And it seems like Ryujin is still passed out anyways.” Jisu stated as she quickly glanced in the sleeping girl’s direction. “What has my little monkey been up to all this time, huh?” she asked Yuna, tickling her so she would let go of Yeji. The younger girl exploded in a fit of laughter, squirming frantically under her touch.

“St-stop! Please-se!” Yuna barely managed to say in between giggles. She struggled to keep her balance as Jisu intensified her tickling.

“Having fun without me?”

Yuna’s eyes widened as she realized whose voice she had just heard. “Ryujin!” Betraying her eagerness to see the girl, she almost tripped on her own foot in the process of running to her lover. But she couldn’t care less once she stood next to her girlfriend’s bed.

Ryujin didn’t know if it was the drugs that made her so sensitive, but she felt blood rush to her face the second she saw the pretty girl’s face. _How did Yuna get even more beautiful than she already was?_ Her voice was quavering slightly as she greeted Yuna. “H-hey princess.”

“I should be the one saying that!” Yuna pouted cutely.

Everyone gathered around Ryujin’s bed, happy to see she was completely fine. Siyeon started to laugh out of nowhere, making the others look at her weirdly.

“Ryujin, why are you blushing so hard!?” she asked between laughters. “Were you having an erotic dream or something?”

Ryujin cleared her throat in embarrassment. What was she supposed to answer to that?

“Yeah, that’s true! What happened to you Ryuddaeng?” snorted Chaeryeong, holding back her laughter.

“It’s just that Yuna was really pretty.” Ryujin blurted out. This time, it was Yuna’s turn to blush. She hid her face in her hands, a dark flush appearing on her cheeks.

“Pfff.” Siyeon tried to contain herself but eventually failing miserably. “That’s so funny Ryujin!”

Bora gently slapped her on the arm, signaling her to stop. “Can’t you see you’re making her uncomfortable?”

Siyeon wiped away the tears that had formed in the corners of her eyes with both her hands. “I’m sorr-rry Ryuddaeng, I really am.” she said, still recovering.

Jisu, remembering the same thing happening only hours before, smiled softly. “That’s the effects of the painkillers.” she asserted. “Our dear Yeji here, pulled the same trick on me earlier, telling me how amazingly beautiful I was. Turns out, she was just a drugged mess.”

Her comment made everyone explode in laughter, including Yeji.

“Well anyway, we’re glad you’re safe and sound.” Bora told Ryujin, in all seriousness. “Can’t wait to challenge you to another dance battle again.” she added, half jokingly.

“You better start training then. Those few months of rest won’t be enough to make me lose the skills you don’t have.” Ryujin answered, playing along.

“Keep talking, keep talking” Bora struggled to keep a straight face. “We all know who’s the best dancer between you and me.” she ended her ‘adversary’ with a wink before laughing loudly.

Minji, her left arm around Yoohyeon’s waist, contemplated the scene in front of her. She felt proud of the little family they had come to form. Her dark days seemed so far behind, she sometimes had trouble remembering how hard she used to have it. She knew how lucky she had been to meet these extraordinary people. She was truly thankful to have them in her life. Feeling emotional, she took refuge in Yoohyeon’s arms, who gladly hugged her back, kissing her forehead softly.

“I think we’re going to leave you five alone.” Minji said after some time. “We’re all very tired and I’m kind of craving a warm bed right now…”

Gahyeon, upon hearing the word ‘bed’, uncontrollably yawned. “Oh yes please. I want my bed.”

The seven girls bid their farewell before leaving, Gahyeon kissing Chaeryeong goodbye.

Now that they were alone, the four girls gave their full attention to Ryujin.

“Ryujin, I just want to tell you that you did great.” Yeji started. “And Yuna too. Both of you improved so much since last year. I guess what I’m trying to say is that I’m proud of you two.”

Both girls lowered their heads, feeling embarrassed from such compliments.

“Give them a break, love.” Jisu told Yeji, running her fingers through the older girl’s hair.

“Actually, I think we should give them some time alone instead.” Chaeryeong chimed in. She stared at Yeji and Jisu, then at the door. Still, the two of them didn’t seem to understand. So she went behind them, placing her hands on their shoulders. “Come on now.” she said as she gently pushed them towards to door. She turned back to Yuna and Ryujin, apologizing. “Sorry, you know how oblivious their motherly instincts make them sometimes.” she told them, exiting the room.

The two girls watched Chaeryeong close the door behind her, throwing finger guns their way at the last moment. Ryujin shut her eyes tight, desperately trying to fight the urge to laugh at that last bit.

Her eyes flew open the second she felt Yuna’s hand brushing some of her hair away from her face, carefully tucking the strands behind her ear. When Yuna drew her hand back, she instantly missed the contact against her skin.

Ryujin huffed in an over-exaggerated manner, trying her best to look annoyed. “No fair.” she said with a pout, clearly meaning to make her girlfriend understand she craved her touch.

“Is my baby frustrated?” Yuna murmured amusedly, only half aware of what was going on.

“Maybe.” Ryujin mumbled. “Please come on the bed with me.”

“But I don’t want to hurt you baby.” Yuna said, panicking over the thought of putting Ryujin in more pain.

“You won’t.” the older girl reassured her. “Just be careful around my stomach, that’s all.”

Yuna took a minute to think about it, reasoning with herself. In the end, she realized her desire to be close to Ryujin was stronger than her concern over her injuries. She slipped under the covers, hugging the other girl close. “Ah that feels good…” she muttered mostly to herself, enjoying the feeling of holding her girlfriend in her arms once again.

“Yuna?” she heard Ryujin say, snapping her out of her daze.

“Hmm?” she simply answered. She could hear Ryujin swallowing nervously.

“I’m sorry if I made you worry too much.”

Hearing those words, Yuna opened her eyes. “What are you even talking about? This was none of your fault. And I’m a tough gal so don’t apologize.”

“Ah yeah, sorry. Erm...I mean-”

“It’s fine, just don’t do it again.” Yuna said, the mere thought of losing her a second time was unbearable.

“Promise.” Ryujin told her, looking straight into her eyes. “Can you hold me until I fall asleep?” she asked after a pause.

Yuna smiled at the question. “Of course I can, you dummy.” she giggled, pinching the older girl’s cheeks. “I’ll even sleep here with you.” she added afterwards, giving her a soft kiss.

Ryujin reciprocated the kiss, conveying all her feelings into it. She made herself comfortable in Yuna’s arms, kissing the girl’s collarbone once she was settled. She could already feel herself drifting off to sleep, Yuna lovingly stroking her hair.

“Sweet dreams my love.” she heard Yuna distant voice whisper in her ear.

When she finally gave into the darkness, she knew she wouldn’t be the first one to wake up for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were curious about my ships in Dreamcatcher, here they are: Minji x Yoohyeon, Bora x Siyeon, Handong x Gahyeon x Yoobin (I had to change it up a little bit for this fic, but in reality I’m an ot3 shipper). I have no problem with other ships, in fact I like them all, these are just my favorites (I ship Handong and Minji real bad tbh). Anyway, enough of my rant on this amazing group (check them out if you haven’t already, you won’t be disappointed).
> 
> Well, I’m really glad that I finished this (even though I’m not completely convinced by the end) and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please let me know your thoughts in the comments, I’ll gladly respond to you! (Negative criticism is always constructive so don’t hold back if you have something to say.)
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this fic!

**Author's Note:**

> Well here you go. I hope you liked the first chapter. Please drop your thoughts in the comments!


End file.
